Jeremy is all for The Puppet
by DrLevoda
Summary: HELLO! I recommend reading my other story, Mike's Time at Freddy's before you read this one, just so you understand the last bit. This is a YAOI Fanfiction of Jeremy X The Puppet. I hope you all enjoy this and feel free to give me suggestions for other one shots I can do. Peace in, Peace out! I LUV YOU! Bye! -Dr Levoda


**HELLO! You might want to read my story, Mike's Time at Freddy's before this, just so the end makes sense. Well this is basically a YAOI one shot with Jeremy X The Puppet. Anyway I hope you like this! Peace out, Peace in! I LUV YOU! Okay Bye!**

 **-Dr Levoda**

* * *

"Why me? WHY ME GOD DAMN IT!?" Jeremy shouted furiously at the tablet. The puppet got lose and Jeremy was panicking, he didn't want to die, he wanted to go home and sleep. Jeremy signed a contract that promised he would work at least 2 weeks at Freddy's Pizzeria, that was the worst choice in his life and he would do absolutely _**ANYTHING**_ just to go leave this job. He knew the puppet could see through the mask, but what if he hides from the puppet? Its only 5:51 and the regular animatronics went back to their positions so he could just hide in the vent. Jeremy quickly got up and ran to the left vent and quickly shut up and calmed down. He kept cussing in his head at his stupid fucking boss. When Jeremy told his boss about the robots trying to kill him, he just laughed and reminded him of the contract, the stupid contract.

Jeremy waited for the puppet to come and after a minute the puppet leaped towards where he should be but just hit the wall. When the puppet got up he was confused because the night guard wasn't there. The puppet figured out that Jeremy was hiding and smiled at the fact this guard was smarter than the others but the puppet knew where he could be hiding, in the vents. The puppet checked the right vent and sighed when he found nothing, Jeremy's eyes were closed, _'I'm gonna die in this stupid place'_ he thought right before the puppet grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up.

"Don't be scared, I'm not gonna hurt ya~" The puppet said in a slightly seductive voice that confused Jeremy.

"W-W-What? You're not gonna stuff me in a suit?!" Jeremy asked hoping to god this was true.

"Like I said, I won't hurt you." The puppet was smiling in a very creepy way that made Jeremy shiver, besides this Jeremy sighed, relieved that he wasn't going to die.

"Thank you?" Jeremy didn't know what to say, he was relieved that the handsome creepy puppet wasn't going to kill him... _Handsome? What the hell?_ Jeremy thought. _'Why would I think he's handsome, I mean, yeah he had lovely eyes and he just makes me feel so good... What the fuck?'_ Jeremy started to get hard, _'No, no, NO! What the fuck! Why am I getting turned on? WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING?'_ The puppet had pulled out his tentacles and slipped one in Jeremy's pants. "W-What are you do- Aaahhhh," The puppet had pulled down Jeremy's pants and started to stroke Jeremy's cock fast. He kept jacking Jeremy off before taking his dick into his own mouth, he started to suck hard and fast. "Aaahhhhh." Was all Jeremy could say, he was in pleasure heaven, the puppet was sending vibrations to his dick making him closer to cumming. The puppet noticed Jeremy was close to cumming so he stopped and then brought Jeremy towards the table where he bent him over on the desk. The puppet started to stroke Jeremy's entrance, loving the way the cute brunette would moan. The puppet slipped a few tentacles into Jeremy's asshole making the man moan even louder in pure pleasure, the puppet then put a few more tentacles in his ass to find his prostate, when he found it he started to rub it, quite fast might I add. The puppet withdrew his tentacles and leaned over Jeremy and kissed the man, each of them dominating over dominance, the puppet won of course and started to explore the mans tasty mouth, savoring the nice flavor and the feeling of his teeth and entire mouth. The puppet then broke off the kiss and looked at Jeremy before taking out his own dick. He aligned his huge cock with Jeremy's entrance, he then slowly inserted his fat and long cock into Jeremy's entrance making the man moan, "Aaaaahhh" Was once again all he managed to say, the puppet started to thrust in and out of Jeremy, anal juice lubricating his cock while splashing on the desk. The puppet continued to thrust, going faster and faster, making the human he was fucking moan loudly, eventually the pleasure didn't allow him to speak, even though he tried, he just couldn't speak but he didn't care, hell he didn't even know where he was or who he was.

"Your ass is so tight," The puppet said, but he was pretty sure Jeremy didn't know or hear what he said. Jeremy wasn't the only one in pleasure heaven, the puppet too was feeling loads of pleasure, both of them were so close to cumming but didn't want this to end, sadly the chime signaling 6 AM was heard, making both quickly cum. Jeremy got his sticky white substance all over the desk while being filled up with the puppet cum, both of them took a breather, the puppet put that moment into a folder on his hard drive and put a password on it. Jeremy turned around and kissed the puppet, oh how he loved him, it was unusual for a human to like a machine but he didn't care, the puppet made him feel good, he just wanted to run away with him and live happily ever after, but reality kicked in and Jeremy broke the kiss, to both's displeasure. "I guess it's time for you to go." The puppet sighed, hugging the human who hugged back tightly. "Will you be back?" The puppet asked when they broke the hug.

"Of course. Well I think you better get back to your box, I'll miss you." Jeremy smiled at the puppet who just smiled back, "Well goodbye then."

"Bye, for now." The puppet then quickly left, leaving Jeremy to just stay there, recalling the recent events. Even though he can't really die, he was still scared of the animatronics, though now he wasn't, in fact he felt like he could do anything! He really missed Mike, he hasn't seen him since, he died for the first time, he resisted the urge to have a flashback, the cruel man killed him and was about to kill Mike but then he was saved. He still wondered how he got his powers but he was clueless, _'Maybe I can find him, someday.'_ Little did he know, Mike was also a night guard, at a pizzeria exactly like the one he was at, matter of fact, the same animatronics, just a different pizzeria, located in the town 3 towns over. Mike also had a power, the power of telekinesis, along with his friends Vanessa who had telepathy, and Scott who could teleport.

No one new they would meet, except for one person, Abigail.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading this! I just want to say I am working on the next chapter for my other story. This really started out at a simple one shot, only having some YAOI with Jeremy X The Puppet. Anyway, Peace out, Peace in! I LUV YOU! Bye!**

 **-Dr Levoda**


End file.
